1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a micro device transfer equipment and related method, and more particularly, to a micro device transfer equipment and related method capable of mass-transferring micro LEDs rapidly and efficiently.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compared to traditional incandescent bulbs, light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are advantageous in low power consumption, long lifetime, small size, no warm-up time, fast reaction speed, and the ability to be manufactured as small or array devices. In addition to outdoor displays, traffic signs, and liquid crystal display (LCD) backlight for various electronic devices such as mobile phones, notebook computers or personal digital assistants (PDAs), LEDs are also widely used as indoor/outdoor lighting devices in place of fluorescent of incandescent lamps.
The size of traditional LED arrays is the dimension of millimeters (mm). The size of micro LED arrays may be reduced to the dimension of micrometers (μm) while inheriting the same good performances regarding power consumption, brightness, resolution, color saturation, reaction speed, life time and efficiency. In a micro LED manufacturing process, a thin-film, miniaturized and array design is adopted so that multiple micro LEDs are fabricated in the dimension of merely 1-250 μm. Next, these micro LEDs are mass transferred to be disposed on another circuit board. Protection layers and upper electrodes may be formed in a physical deposition process before packaging the upper substrate.
Therefore, there is a need for a micro device transfer equipment capable of mass-transferring micro LEDs rapidly and efficiently.